The Weirdest Conversation I've Never Had
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: There's another California Condor out there...what's this world coming to? Bug/OC


**A/N: So I had this dream the other night, and haven't been able to get it out of my head. It probably stems from the fact that I've watched MSTT literally 9 times in 2 weeks. Anywayz…I don't know whether to keep this as an odd one-shot or try and sort out the sense of it and make it longer. So R'n'R please and let me know. (=**

I find myself sitting in an empty cafeteria. All the chairs are put up on the tables save for two in the center of the room. I'm sitting in one of them feeling dejected and confused. I can't bring myself to look at the person sitting in the chair opposite me.

His name is Adam "Bug" Hellerman. I am new to Riverton, but I knew it's stories. There was once a man who lived here - Abel Plankov - he murdered many people ruthlessly, violently. 16 years after he disappeared - to hell or under the bridge, no one knew quite for sure - the seven children that were born that very night should've been happy. After all, what teen doesn't look forward to their 16th birthday. These kids - The Riverton 7, as they were called - had reason to fear.

By the end of that fateful day, Bug was the only one left alive.

Where do I come in all this?

Well, as I said I'm new to Riverton. My past isn't so great, but not so terrible as the no longer innocent blond boy before me. Heavily abused since before I can remember...I also suffered from frequent debilitating migraines and black outs. My parents were going to send me to the institution not far from here. I guess they got sick of me being their punching bag...I don't know.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact during one particular beating, well, I don't know what happened. All I know is I was about to be pushed down the stairs and I closed my eyes to brace myself. Once I opened my eyes back up I had a baseball bat in my hands and my lovely father was a broken, bloody mess on the floor.

Yeah...maybe that's why I was sent away.

Just like that night, though, I can't tell you how I got here. My parents put me in restraints and through me in the back of the car. I remember passing by the old church on the outskirts of our town...then that oh-so-familiar blackness took over me.

When I came back to my senses I was in front of an ambulance that was all mangled with various sized candles all of it. It was sitting next to a lake. That's where Bug found me.

Bug. There's a special one for you...and I don't really mean in a bad way. He was such on the defensive as he approached me - like a dog waiting to attack at the slightest movement. Yet, at the same time, there was a genuine fear mixed with kindness and compassion...and a hint of innocence.

I was instantly drawn in. Without a word from him I felt compelled to tell him everything...and I did. He stood there wordlessly and listened.

Then he took me to his home. That's where he told me the truth about the Riverton Ripper and the events that followed years later. His older sister Leah, also known as Fang, still owned their aunts house and was gracious enough to let me stay there. They promised to keep my secrets, and it wasn't hard; after all, their whole lives were built on secrets.

For the first few months, everything was great. The headaches subsided and they never noted a time where I blacked out. I started to chalk it up to the abuse. Perhaps I wasn't crazy...maybe it was just my body and mind's way of protecting me.

That was until people began to forget about Bug being a hero. Pretty soon things were back to the way they used to be...even with Fang finally graduated. Now people just looked at him as the son of a mass murderer who has killed before himself. No nevermind that he killed to protect everyone else. Little did I know that this was the smallest burden on Bug's head...

"You're like me...you have a heavy burden to bear," Bug's voice echoed in the empty cafeteria.

Earlier that day I had blacked out and beaten 3 boys within an inch of their lives after they had tried to gang up on Bug.

"What do you mean," I said still looking at the floor.

"Well...you're a California Condor."

"A what," the phrase was so absurd I had to look him full in the face to see if he was joking.

"Yeah...you eat death for breakfast...a keeper of souls...unique...and alone," he finished in a sad tone.

"I don't follow."

Bug sighed, "The souls of my father are within me...I can feel them...connect with them. I keep them. I think that you're job is similar. The headaches, the blackouts...I have them to."

"But I don't want to be alone."

"Well...this is a hard road that you will have to walk."

"Who the hell volunteered me for this?"

"You weren't volunteered, you were chosen. Just like me," Bug smiled, attempting to comfort me with this thought.

I put my head in my hands, "I don't want to be alone...I have been alone for too long."

Very tenderly Bug placed one of his hands on top of mine, and in a voice barely above a whisper he said, "Then we will walk this path alone...together?"

I looked up into his eyes. They were so blue and filled with questions and assurance and innocence...they were captivating. What could I say?

"So I eat death for breakfast...and I keep souls...alone...with you."

"Yes...will you have me?"

I looked at him questioningly.

"It was no accident that brought you here. Yes, I think that your blackouts protected you for the time where you were in that hell hole of a home. Now, though, I think there is a deeper reason. I think you're hear to protect me...and the souls within me...to keep him," he shuddered, "locked away..."

He looked at me expectantly. It didn't make sense, yet seemed so perfectly sane at the same time. What else could I say.

Placing my left hand on the side of his face, I gently brought my lips to his in the sweetest, most innocent kiss. As we parted I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I will walk alone with you...always."


End file.
